Silent Night: the carol of Lex
by Chase Binder
Summary: lex is a man of destiny. this christmas a mysterious visitor comes to his mansion with something to say about what he will become. the story is in tradition with mr. scrooge and his famous christmas carol.
1. Prelude to apparition

**The carol of Lex**

By Chase Binder

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not mine. My choice to alliterate their eventful lives is because Joe, Jerry, Alfred and Miles created something that inspired me. And oh I borrowed the first line from something I read on the internet. Hope you don't mind if I use it too.

Note: Events mentioned here are up till the more recent episodes of the show. I guess a rough estimate would be till Dichotic. This means there is a slight spoiler integrated in the story if you haven't been disclosed to current storyline up until the mentioned episode. 

enjoy and happy holidays.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seek warmth on a cold night

A flurry of snow fell quietly on Smallville. Lex didn't like snow. He found the occasion a deadened experience, an instrument causing him to recall moments that proved to be more blissful than what he encounters nowadays. Christmas to him used to be a longing anticipation, where sitting down with his family accompanied by searing warmth of the Yule log and the sparkling Christmas tree made him the happiest man on earth.

That will never happen again, he constantly tells himself. His father's deficient attendance on numerous Christmas nights more than proves the claim. Sometimes he stops by, but rarely would anything happen. On infrequent moments they would play a round of chess, supplemented by a discussion about the prolific boost in their equities and other investments. His Christmas are now superficial, a spectacle of trumpet blowing on how successful the year was to the Luthor's yet once again.

Normal stuff, nothing big.

Sadly, Lex has hence concluded that celebrating Christmas should be a solitary event. A parade of deluge in brandy, staring quietly outside through the antiquated window, watching the blanket of snowfall, and wallowing in self-pity on moments that will never take place again. Like a broken track record, he constantly plays it on his head. The old times. Mom making efforts to light up the hearth. Dad sitting cozy on the cherry divan and smiling curiously, just because. And Julian. How he would attempt to put the piano into use by performing absent of any proficient experience, but still finding no care that he didn't know how to play. Ah yes. Although it has seemed to him that those days happened a long time since, Lex still finds it soothing that his life had its share of postcard moments that he found to remember forever.

Last year, his first Christmas in Smallville rekindled his hopes. It has been a while since he found a place that provided a sufficed contribution in his peace of mind. And a large part of that should be accounted in the fortunate friendship he'd stumbled upon that went by the name of Clark Kent. He was a kindred spirit to say the least. A friend whose words made Lex realize that he was a person who not only embodied intellect but that he could be also a one that personified substance. Its like what Ryan had told him when they found the chance to sit and talk, "Clark Kent is a person who likes to see the best in everyone."

That Christmas, Lex had a longing that he didn't speak about. It was something that had been lingering on his mind on days when Christmas progressed near. For quite sometime, upon the occasion when he gets to meet with Clark, Lex silently waited for that sweeping gesture, that act of thoughtfulness, where Clark Kent would fulfill Lex's expectations and invite him to celebrate Christmas with their family. He would wait and wait, upon different encounters on every chance he gets, to see Clark for the offer. On Christmas day itself he was patient. With gifts prepared to given for the family, Lex felt optimistic and ready for his summons. Looking at the phone he saw hope. He felt that there was a great chance the phone would find itself to ring and that call would be from Clark himself, asking him with enthusiasm and pay visit to their celebration, and perhaps share the moment with his company.

But on Christmas eve, the phone was like the snow, it remained profoundly quiet.

A great cringe of disappointment and loathing self-pity shrouded Lex, and a part of him blamed his hurt on Clark. That night, he thought that maybe their friendship was a wrong perception on how he sees it to be. But then again, another part of him was of willing acceptance. Acceptance in the truth that Lex will always be someone who's blessed with many opportunities but would be always alone. That's how he sometimes make up for his pity - the challenges. The more games he plays, the less he thinks about how sorry he feels for himself. A practical solution for a man who has more than a fair share of remnants that of a great leader.

However that didn't stop Clark from surprising Lex in the morning. In a move Lex thought he would be doing, Clark stopped by the mansion on that fresh day and greeted him. Clark was there to give Lex a gift. They sat and chatted for a while, consuming the newly baked apple pie Martha decided to give Lex. Although it wasn't exactly what he pictured, Lex felt the moment felt more than adequate in making up for his recent night's disillusionment.

"I gotta be honest with you Clark," Lex said, "I thought I was to be the one who pulled off the stopping over a friends house to greet and give gifts."

"Well I got here first didn't I. I'm glad you were taken aback." Clark cheered and replied with sarcasm.

"So," Clark continued, "How was last night."

"Perfect." Lex replied, smiling, devoid of any indecision.

Clark decided to spend that morning just hanging out at the mansion. They sat and talked. They even found themselves watching Lex's favorite Christmas movie from Tim Burton. When afternoon came they went for a small ride to continue Clark's pending gift-giving itinerary to his other friends.

After their rounds, they each went home to take a rest. While back at home, by himself, Lex opened Clark's gift. It was a small box, draped awkwardly with red and green wrapping papers, finished by a not-exactly-symmetrical bow covering its top. First he read the card that came along with it. 

_ Lex,_

_ I don't know how to wrap a gift. But still, Merry Christmas._

_ Clark_

A smile appeared on his face, then gradually breaking into a small snicker. 

It was a Porsche matchbox. Silver. 

**_to be continued..._**


	2. Slumber

The carol of Lex

By Chase Binder

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not mine. My choice to alliterate their eventful lives is because Joe, Jerry, Alfred and Miles created something that inspired me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his first Smallville Christmas, Lex had a different mindset of things to come. Sure his father is hopefully guaranteed to make attendance for this year due to his unplanned change of priorities, having been regrettably handicapped; still last year's Christmas echoed distinctly with Lex even until now. That, however, didn't stop him to continue his longing that he'd at least experience one Christmas eve with the Kent's.

So Lex was about to go through another Christmas in Smallville. After year accompanying Clark in near-brushes with the law and an ominous Mayor to grip on the neck, Lex felt this was a great opportunity to put his turbulences behind. This time he actually planned a slightly dissimilar occasion than how his normal celebrations used to be. Taking charge, he made sweeping instructions to his full-time staff in making arrangements for his father's turnout in this year's Christmas.

His personal cook was busy making plump poultry into a golden roasted dish that swam on furtive yet appetizing sauce. The other kitchen lackeys also worked as hard to provide and prepare the other quantities of meals that would make up the entire feast. A great tree was also put into place on the middle of the mansion. There it swelled with glistened golden bells, balls, candy canes, angels and an outsized star that crowned its top, while embraced with running lights throughout its better part. After that, he rewarded his workers by sending them back to their families just in time for the holidays.

With everything seemingly primed and prepared, the overall sensation of success his plans had bestowed on him had offset any distress Lex was to feel; that for the second time around, no invitation was extended to him. Even if it was sinful to think about, Lex would tell himself he felt enthusiastic on things to come for the evening.

***

Inside the mansion, Lex was protected by the harsh winter winds that found itself to breeze on its aggressive advances. Having had his entire body of energy drained on the preparations, he felt it was more than appropriate to doze off for a little while, just until his father comes home from a meeting on Metropolis. To add, his confidence on Lionel's certain arrival laid heavily on the fact that his father was accompanied by Martha in a charity function, and that Mrs. Kent only chose to be his escort for the evening through a guarantee that they can go back to Smallville just in time for their family dinners.

All snuggled inside his room, blanketed by a warmth of a nearby fireplace, Lex went to sleep. For the first time in his life, he thought that this was a rare slumber where surprisingly, nothing crossed his head.

***

Near midnight, where the night sky had a moon with a thumbnail glowing in rapture, and the winter air howled, sauntering every crevice inside the small town, Lex Luthor found himself still asleep. The nearby flames was running short of breath and it's cackles of fire gradually whispered into silence.

With no rational accounts to its occurrence, the antiquated window of the old mansion mysteriously opened, giving welcome to the cold breeze outside into Lex's room. A shudder enveloped Lex, reluctantly causing him stir and rise to close the window. He blinked his eyes open. At first a blurry haze made up most of his vision, and in seconds its quality augmented as he was able to again make out what was mostly inside the room.

However this was perhaps something he didn't need to happen. As he slowly rose to muster his energy after an eventful sleep, Lex saw something he didn't expect to see. At first he perceived it as Clark, making enigmatic appearances on Christmas Eve.

He rubbed his eyes with immediate ardency to hopefully distinguish in truth who was his nightly visitor. What he saw, he wasn't prepared for.

Ryan, of all people was there, standing and smiling, seemingly unaware that for a dead kid, his arrival would be something a person didn't need to wake up to at any given moment. 

Lex swallowed his throat. The last cackle of fire faded into the night. 

**_to be continued..._**


	3. Wake the spirit

The carol of Lex

By Chase Binder

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not mine. My choice to alliterate their eventful lives is because Joe, Jerry, Alfred and Miles created something that inspired me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything around the room was dim. Its surroundings were covered by only a faint light that was given out by a small lamp right next to Lex's bed. Still it was enough to discern that the person who stood right in front of him was Ryan himself, back from place where place where people don't usually come out alive.

Words of silence came out of his mouth. At first a piercing scream seemed the most appropriate response but then again he thought, it was Ryan, not some nefarious business adversary. Chances are its purpose would have less of a murderous intent for him to pay heed the surging panic within.

Lex backed away a small distance, leaning his head even further, keenly observing the truth of the situation. The innocent beady eyes. Bowler's hat hair. Trademark jacket and the most honest smile on a person.

It really was Ryan.

"I guess it's safe for me to say that you're more surprised to see me than I am in seeing you." Ryan uttered, finally addressing the silence.

"Well that's not fair. I wouldn't know, you're the only one who can read minds." Lex quipped, but still slightly uneasy about the situation.

"I'm glad you managed be witty in such a puzzling situation."

"I guess it's best to be funny when things get hairy and you don't know what else to do."

They both chuckled briefly as Lex gestured his hand, pointing to a velvet futon nearby. "Please, take a seat." he said kindly. Although he felt weird interacting with some sort of ghost in the middle of the night, he couldn't help himself that he was oddly enjoying the occasion.

Ryan sat on the futon and placed his hands on his lap. Lex veered away from his blanket and got up from the bed. He paced slowly and headed towards the fire place. He knelt down near the burnt logs and made efforts to light it back again.

"So, how exactly did you come back from the dead?" Lex asked while striking a match and lighting it. He placed the small flame near the logs and then, the hearth found life. The room became warm again.

"Well, I'm still dead, to be blunt. I hope this is not startling you." Ryan said, in very unsullied innocence.

"I spend most of Christmas eves alone. This feels more like an unexpected blessing. It's actually a pleasant feeling that I'm spending it with someone. Although hopefully, my dad will also arrive soon."

"It's kinda cool to be here, but I think you understand what this all means right?"

"Well if you're telling me were going to perform that whole Christmas Carol, I kinda figured that out." Lex replied, momentarily keeping quiet, realizing that if decent people aren't the ones who usually go through these things, then he couldn't help to think what kind of person he was, or supposedly going to be. "But hey on the bright side, it's better than assuming that I'm losing my mind."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that. My brain decided to malfunction once, look what it did. Next thing I knew, I was able to read minds"

"Hehe.. Ah.. makes sense. Listen, do you want a hot coco or something?"

"Alright, however I don't think it would do much for a dead guy."

They again reacted by putting on a grin.

"Although," Lex continued, "If you don't mind, we have to make it ourselves. The maids took a day off."

"Hey I doesn't matter to me."

Both of them got up. Lex found his slippers and had put them on. They paced towards the door to headed off outside the room.

Lex swung the door open and was welcomed by an unusual stream of light. He thought hard on what was going on. Something didn't seem appropriate. He walked gradually, looking around, hanging in bewilderment. He saw that the decorations that had been put up before were now gone. They were replaced with something different. Then it came to him, _Santa Baby_ playing on the gramophone, a glazed tree towering and a laugh he'd distinguished distinctly. It rushed inside like a warm torrent of nostalgia.

This was Christmas Past.


End file.
